


I Was Made For Loving You

by what_immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Sterek nsfw drabble





	

Derek groaned as he thrust into Stiles again and again. He was determined to make him scream tonight. Stiles had been taunting him all day and he was finally getting some payback. (Which is while stiles provokes Derek in the first place, he knows it always ends like this)   
  
“God Stiles, so tight, so ugh…”  
  
“Don’t you dare stop, don’t don, ohsweetjesus”  
  
“You know…There is… one good thing… about being a beta… again” Derek punctuated each part with a thrust and a deep throated grunt  
  
Stiles who was having a hard enough time concentrating on anything but what Derek’s body was doing to him breathily replied “Yeah… what, what’s that ohfuck”  
  
“This…”  
  
At that Derek half shifted not only causing him to go harder and thicker inside of Stiles, causing the smaller man to outright moan, but made his teeth elongate to sharp points which he immediately buried into Stiles’ shoulder.  
  
Derek knew Stiles just wants Derek in him in every way he could. He has been talking about it months on end, and Derek can finally give it to him. And as Stiles’ blood touches his tongue he wishes he had done it earlier. There is something uniquely Stiles over the salt and copper taste, and Derek cannot stop himself from licking it away as he pulls back.  
  
Plus Stiles’ reaction he knew would be good but this…  
  
The second Derek’s teeth sunk into him Stiles’ back arched nearly lifting Derek off of him; and his mouth, his beautiful, sassy, fucking mouth formed a wide perfect ‘O’ as he let out a silent scream. It was beautiful.   
  
Stiles then let out a loud grunt/scream/moan as his orgasm crashed over him and through him, marking his and Derek’s stomachs and chests. Derek loved this, when Stiles became lose and pliant as Derek pushed into him. He raked his elongated nails up Stiles thigh wrapping his leg more firmly around his hips.


End file.
